rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
All Stars Drag Race Season 4
VOTE NOW FOR THE OUTCOME OF THE SIXTH EPISODE !!!!! All Stars Drag Race 4 is the sequel to RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 3 and is hosted by SeaSkies along with input from the fans along the way. Click HERE to vote on the outcome of the most recent episode (INTERSTELLAR BALL) Casting input began on March 18th, 2018 with the votes being tallied and the cast getting RuVealed on March 20th. The first episode aired on March 25th with subsequent episodes airing twice a week on Wednesdays and Sundays to allow time for voting on episode outcomes. Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars Season 4. :█ The contestant was a runner up :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two All Stars of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time by that week's Lipsync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, but her lipstick was picked to return. Episodes Pre-Season All Stars Drag Race 4 is the follow up of the RuPaul's Drag Race spinoff show RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race. ''After the success of All Stars 2 & 3 All Stars is back and bigger than ever! But, following controversy among the fanbase following choices on the show the new season will give fans way more power over the outcome of the race! Many choices along the way will be influenced by you, the fans! (More to be revealed soon). But, starting right now YOU have the power to decide which previous queens are welcomed back to the race! But under a few small conditions. # Queens must have been competitors on an official Drag Race (America/Thailand), sadly, fan season contestants are not available this season (though maybe on future seasons depending on the success of this one. # Queens cannot be currently competing on a season currently airing (Thailand 1 & RuPaul 10) # Queens cannot have already won a season # Queens cannot have already competed on an All Stars season Follow the link HERE to vote now!! CLOSED Hi, I'm SeaSkies. This is an idea I've been playing around with. But I didn't want it to just be me making decisions, but allow others on the fan season to help along the way. To make challenges fair i plan to see how well the queens have done on similar competitions (by listing what skills each challenge tests and the average the queen has on those types of challenges) as well as considering how they have evolved since their season if that makes sense. So hopefully you go through a couple votes in for who you would like to see! Episode 0: Cast RuVeal '''Airdate: '''March 20th, 2018 Info: The ten queens to be competing on All Stars 4 have been RuVealed to the world! Condragulations queens! '''IN: '''Acid Betty, Darienne Lake, Ivy Winters, Jaidynn Diore Fierce, Jiggly Caliente, Kim Chi, Ongina, Shea Couleé, Stacy Layne Matthews, Trinity Taylor '''Promo Theme: '''Historical Women Fashions Episode 1: All Stars Variety Show for Queens '''Airdate: '''March 25th, 2018 The ten competing queens are revealed to the world as they reenter the Werkroom. (in order: Shea Couleé, Kim Chi, Ivy Winters, Jiggly Caliente, Jaidynn Diore Fierce, Acid Betty, Darienne Lake, Trinity Taylor, Stacy Layne Matthews, Ongina). In a special twist RuPaul revealed that there will be an 11th queen competing this season, which is season 1 first out Victoria 'Porkchop' Parker. Ru also says that All Stars rules will be in affect with the top two Lipsyncing for their Legacy to win a $10,000 tip and the power to eliminate one of the bottom queens. The queens are then challenged to their first mini challenge, Reading is Fundamental before being given their first Maxi challenge, which is an All Star Variety Show, but for drag race alumni and other drag queens. * '''Returned:' Victoria 'Porkchop' Parker * Mini-challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental * '''Mini-challenge Winner: Darienne Lake * Maxi Challenge: '''Compete in a variety talent show geared towards drag queens * '''Top Two: '''Ivy Winters & Jiggly Caliente * '''Bottom 3: '''Acid Betty, Kim Chi, & Victoria 'Porkchop' Parker * '''Lipsync Song: Fergalicious by Fergie * Maxi Challenge Winner: Jiggly Caliente * Voting Link: - * Eliminated: Acid Betty Episode 2: Legacy Acting Revivals Airdate: 'March 28th, 2018 The queen revealed to have been eliminated by Jiggly is Acid Betty. Ivy reveals that her lipstick choice was Porkchop. The queens later find out that their maxi challenge for the week will be to Rudeam previous acting challenges, those being Team Madame’s ''Hot in Tuckahoe from season 4, The Magic Bush in season 5’s Draggle Rock'', Team MacBitch from season 7’s ''ShakesQueer,' and Team Poo from season 7’s Divine Inspiration.'' The survivors of the elimantion, Kim and Porkchop, pick the'' teams. Each team will perform in a modified version of two of the scenes listed. Team Kim Chi has Hot in Tuckahoe & MacBitch while Team Porkchop has The Magic Bush & Poo. The runway theme is to redo a fashion fail from the queens original season. * Maxi Challenge: '''In two groups complete redos of acting challenges from previous seasons (S4E4: Hot in Tuckahoe, S5E3: The Magic Bush, S7E3 MacBitch, & S7E9: Poo) * '''Runway Theme: RuDemption Realness * Top Two: '''Shea Couleé & Trinity Taylor * '''Bottom 3: '''Ivy Winters, Jaidynn Diore Fierce, Victoria ‘Porkchop’ Parker * '''Lipsync Song: Rock Your World ''by GALA * '''Maxi Challenge Winner: Shea Couleé' * Voting Link: --------- CLOSED * Eliminated: Victoria 'Porkchop' Parker Team Kim Chi (Hot in Tuckahoe & MacBitch: Team Porkchop (The Magic Bush & Poo): Episode 3: Ultimate LeGAYacy Live! Airdate: '''April 1st, 2018 From the ending of the last episode we see that Shea Couleé won the Lipsync for your Legacy and has eliminated Victoria ‘Porkchop’ Parker. Back in the workroom Trinity also reveals that she would have eliminated Porkchop. The next day the queens reenter the workroom for a mini challenge. The queens must compete in a trivia style gameshow about the herstory of Drag Race, which is won by Trinity. RuPaul then reveals that there will be a 12th Queen competing on this season, one that has been voted in by the fans. This queen is revealed to be Season 8 Co-Runner Up Naomi Smalls. The queens must then compete in the Maxi Challenge, a Lipsync Extravaganza featuring the most influential Drag in Herstory, then walk the runway in frocks inspired by the History of Drag. * '''Mini Challenge: Compete in a Drag Race Herstory Gameshow * Mini Challenge Winner: Trinity Taylor * Returned: Naomi Smalls * Maxi Challenge: '''Compete in a lip sync spectacular featuring some of the most influential drag in herstory. * '''Runway Theme: History of Drag Eleganza * Top Two: '''Darienne Lake & Stacy Layne Matthews * '''Bottom 3: '''Ivy Winters, Kim Chi, & Trinity Taylor * '''Lipsync Song: I Will Survive ''by Gloria Gaynor * '''Maxi Challenge Winner: Stacy Layne Matthews' * Voting Link: --------- CLOSED * Eliminated: Ivy Winters Episode 4: Drag Race Me to Hell: The SheDemptions Airdate: April 9th, 2018 Disclaimer: This episode is behind and not on a regular date due to outside circumstances, sorry! They should be back on schedule now! ''Stacy Layne Matthews is declared the winner of the lipsync, where she eliminates Ivy Winters. Back in the Werkroom Darienne reveals that she also would have eliminated Ivy. The queens return to compete in a mini challenge where they must work in groups of three to make girl group outfits out of cardboard boxes. For the main challenge the queens must film RuTurn versions of ''Drag Race Me to Hell from Season 6. The queens must then walk the runway in outfits inspired by Horror Movies. * Mini Challenge: Make girlgroup outfits out of cardboard boxes * Mini Challenge Winners: 'Kim Chi, Naomi Smalls, Shea Coulee * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in spin offs of ''Drag Race Me to Hell * '''Runway Theme: '''Horror Movie Eleganza * '''Top 2 All Stars: Kim Chi & Ongina * Bottom 2: Jiggly Caliente & Naomi Smalls * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Chi & Ongina * Lipsync Song: ''Heads Will Roll'' by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs * Eliminated Queen: Jiggly Caliente (x2) * Voting Link: ----- CLOSED Episode 5: Star Snatch Game Airdate: April 12th, 2018 It is revealed that the lipsync ends in a double shantay, giving both Kim Chi and Ongina the power to eliminate one of the bottom 2 queens. They both select Jiggly Caliente. In the Werkroom the queens learn that their main challenge will be an All Star edition of Snatch Game, with All Stars 1 and Snatch Game 4 winner Chad Michaels and All Stars 2 and Snatch Game AS2 winner Alaska being the guests. The theme for the runway is revealed to be Snatch Back, where the queens most model a look based off of one of the Snatch Game Winners (Tatianna, Stacy, Chad, Jinkx, Dela, Ginger, Kennedy, Bob, Alaska, Katya, Alexis, or Shangela as options) * Maxi Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Runway Theme: '''Snatch Back * '''Guests: Chad Michaels & Alaska * Top 2 All Stars: Kim Chi & Stacy Layne Matthews * Bottom 3: Jaidynn Diore Fierce, Naomi Smalls, & Ongina * Lipsync Song: ''Side to Side'' by Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj * Maxi Challenge Winner: Kim Chi * Eliminated: Jaidynn Diore Fierce * Voting: ------ CLOSED Episode 6: Interstellar Ball Airdate: April 15th, 2018 Kim Chi is declared the winner of the lipsync, and eliminates Jaidynn Diore Fierce. Back in the werkroom Stacy reveals that she also chose Jaidynn. The next day the queens are tasked with a mini challenge, where they must take photos to be used on SciFi book covers. Kim Chi is declared the winner and is tasked with choreographing the opening dance for the Interstellar Ball. Along with an opening dance the queens must model a Sixties Space Race outfit, drag up a Spacesuit Leotard & matching Helmet, and finally create a Intergalactic Space outfit with the materials provided. * Mini Challenge: '''Pose for SciFi book covers * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Kim Chi * '''Mini Challenge Winner Task: '''Choreograph the opening number for the Interstellar Ball * '''Maxi Challenge: '''Serve 3 looks for the Interstellar Ball, a Sixties Space Race Outfit, a dragged up Spacesuit, and an Intergalactic Space Couture outfit. * '''Top 2 All Stars: Kim Chi & Shea Coulee * Bottom 3: Darienne Lake, Stacy Layne Matthews, and Trinity Taylor * Lipsync Song: ''E.T. by Katy Perry * '''Main Challenge Winner: TBA' * Eliminated: TBA * Voting: ----- Episode 7: An Intimate Night with the Queens Lipstick Choices Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:SeaSkies Category:All Stars Seasons